The Field Trip (One Shot)
by clolex
Summary: "There are a still a lot of people who pray in shrines like this," Rukia marvelled as she looked around. "You must have a shrine inside your house, huh," Ichigo said. "Y-yeah. We didn't have to travel too far," Rukia replied with a warm smile. "But the journey sort of made it all more meaningful. And praying together with everyone is so much better."


The room is filled with noise of students excitedly making plans for the upcoming field trip.

"I should have reminded them later. Now nobody would listen," murmured the teacher as she sulked in the corner of the room.

"Onsen, here we come!" Yamano exclaimed happily as he waltzed in front of the room.

"I should make my bitter gourd pudding and chocolate coated sour plums for the long ride," Inoue announced making the room silent.

"Don't worry guys, for sure, she'll be the one to eat all of them," Tatsuki assured everybody.

"I'll make extra for those who want~" Inoue expected people to raise their hands but everybody pretended to talk to their seatmate about their field trip plans.

All except Ichigo who busy dozing off. He had been fighting hollows all night. He was awakened by someone poking his shoulder.

He glared to the little person beside him.

"Can't you show some consideration?" Ichigo whispered angrily.

"Baka! You aren't supposed to sleep in class!" Rukia replied matter of factly.

"Is that all you have to say? I'm a growing boy, I need some sleep, not like some of us who will no longer grow no matter how many years they sleep."

The only reply he got is a punch in the head, light but with his human body, still hurt.

"You mi-," Ichigo who is now standing up gained the attention of the whole class. But Rukia just ignored him and talked to Yamada.

Aware of the situation he is, Ichigo just glared at everybody and went back to his seat. So did everybody.

"Let's sit together on the bus, Rukia- chan," Inoue invited.

"Sure! I'm so excited," Rukia replied cheerily.

Although the students' attitude is sunny, the weather suddenly turned bad in the afternoon.

"It's good that it rained today, so that tomorrow, it won't," Uryuu commented as he passed by the group of girls who looked worrily at the heavy gray clouds and the menacing rain.

"You have a point there," Chad added following him.

"This is bad, I didn't bring my umbrella today," Inoue said.

"We can use this," Tatsuki commented showing her friends a big tarpaulin with Tatsuki's name on it. It used to be a banner in front of the school when she represented the Karate Club in the national competition.

"Yay. We will not only be safe from the rain, we'll also walk together!" Inoue said with her hands raised in a hurray pose.

"I'm so excited! All our bodies will be so close," said the girl with red hair and glasses.

"Looks like I'll be soaked today," Ichigo thought. HE looked back and saw nobody else in the halls. He dozed off a bit after the last class and because of his reaction earlier, everyone was afraid to wake him up. His friends seem to have thought that someone among them will wake him up, but it ended up with none of them waking him up.

In the end, Ichigo walked home alone. HE reached their house soaking wet and was greeted by Yuzu who seem to have just taken a warm bath himself.

"Sorry bro, I was thinking of bringing you and Rukia- chan umbrellas after taking a bath but you're here now, so I guess there's no use."

"It's okay. I'll go ahead and take a bath myself," Ichigo said as he strided fast to his room.

Yuzu expected Rukia to come in but there was nobody else outside the door.

"Big bro~ You didn't come home with Rukia-chan?" Yuzu yelled, but Ichigo was busy taking a bath so he didn't hear her.

"Ahchoo!" Rukia sneezed as she ran through the streets with her bag shielding her already soaking head. "Damn it. I didn't know it'll be really sleepy in a human world library especially during rains. I was too busy researching about field trips that I forgot the time. Ahchoo!"

"Oh my!" Yuzu exclaimed when she saw the soaking Rukia come in through the door.

"Sorry, Ahchoo! Looks like you'll have to mop it all up again," Rukia said as she tiptoed to her room upstairs.

"It's alright. But are you okay Rukia-chan? You seem to have easily caught cold. Be sure to take a bath as soon as possible."

"Got it, thanks Yuzu!"

The Kurosakis had another noisy dinner.

"I'll help you prepare your stuff for tomorrow's field trip, big bro," Yuzu offered.

"No thanks," Ichigo refused.

"My, my. Our son is really growing up Masaki. He must be planning on bringing pervy things on their trip," Isshin monologued in front of Masaki's portrait.

"You can help me with mine, Yuzu," Rukia offered. "It'll be my first time to go on a school field trip."

Yuzu lit up as she nodded towards Rukia. And that's what they did after dinner.

Later that night, Ichigo felt a hollow's reiatsu attacking the town. He transformed into a shinigami and met up with Rukia at their rooftop. They shunpoed silently, none of them speaking a word to each other, as they neared the Hollow. Rukia attacked first,

"Blue fire crash down!" She screamed, but the Hollow was merely scraped.

"What's up with you? You're out of aim," Ichigo commented as he dashed pass Rukia slashing the hollow without calling his shikai.

"Kido number fortifaaachooo!"

"What's the big idea," Ichigo exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath after a close kido attack from his ally.

"My bad," Rukia said as she sniffed.

"Are you still mad about what I said this morning?" Ichigo said as he hilted his Zanpakuto, the hollow dissipating behind him.

"No," Rukia replied turning her back from Ichigo as she wiped the snot off her nose with the back of her hand.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked again.

"Yeah, let's just go back. I'm sort of tired," Rukia said shunpoing ahead of Ichigo.

"What's up with her?"

The next day, the day of the field trip came. Ichigo is already eating breakfast when Yuzu came down looking really sad.

"Rukia- chan isn't answering."

"What? She better get down any minute now or we'll be late. You too, you have to get ready for school," Ichigo said.

"I must have tired her up last night because I sort of dozed off while we were in the middle of packing up," Yuzu said sadly.

"She's fine. I'll go get her," Ichigo volunteered as he bit his last sandwich while walking up.

Ichigo was about to knock on Rukia's door when the knob moved. And as slow as a snail, Rukia's head popped out.

"Oh! There you are Ichigo," she said suddenly with a very energetic tone.

"Are you ready, we're going to be late," Ichigo said with his usual scowl.

"Of course, Yuzu and I prepared all night for this," Rukia said.

Rukia joined Yuzu for breakfast while Ichigo gathered their baggage at the living room.

"Rukia- chan, are you alright?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes, why?" Rukia answered cheerfully.

"Well, last night, you have been sneezing," Yuzu said.

"I'm fine now. You didn't catch my cold did you?" Rukia asked.

"Nope."

"That's good. Because when I woke up, I must have lost it," she said laughing at her own joke.

Ichigo and Rukia arrived at the gathering place just in time. Inoue and her friends saved a seat for Rukia. She was sitting by the window seat with Inoue between her and Tatsuki.

Meanwhile, Ichigo, Yamano and Mashida sat at the seat at the back.

On the way, Rukia had been taking pictures of the views at the window, as she kept thanking Inoue and Tatsuki for saving her a great seat.

"Rukia- chan, would you like some food, I prepared them myself~" Inoue offered.

The bus was silent again.

"Sure," Rukia replied. She took a piece of the shiny green marble like candies from Inoue's pink food container.

Rukia was silent for a while until her eyes lit up as she asked for another one. Everyone's mouth flapped open.

"Oh, I'm so glad you liked it. Have some more!" Inoue offered, as she took some for her self as well. "It's going to give you energy for the trip. I mixed anchovies, mushroom, ripe melon and egg white. Then I wrapped them in nori, which I soaked all night in skimmed milk. So yummy, and healthy!"

The rest of the bus silently icked.

When they finally arrived at the place, the teacher divided them into groups of five.

Ichigo was grouped with Tatsuki, Inoue, Rukia and Uryuu.

"So, we're going to visit the shrine, then the hill park and last, we'll buy some souvenirs," Uryuu said.

"Sounds like a good plan. Most of the groups will go to the hill park first because it will take much of their energy, so it's going to be pretty crowded. It will also be bothersome to carry souvenirs during the trek to the hill park." Tatsuki replied.

"Hey Tatsuki, you have t]o make sure that we won't be handed any of Inoue's delicacies, okay," Ichigo said as he, Uryuu and Tatsuki huddled like a football team, leaving the other two girls taking picture of the mountain view.

"Got it. But even if my plan don't work, we can always count on Rukia and Inoue's appetite to work for us," Tatsuki replied while the other two nodded in sync.

The five of them asked a local to take their photo in front of the shrine before entering. Inoue was teaching Rukia how to use the blue tooth function of her phone while she sends her a copy of their group photo from her digi cam.

"Wow! You're a genius Inoue!" Rukia praised (almost bowing on her knees)

"No, no, no, Rukia-chan. The ones who invented the blue tooth function is the genius! We better give them credit," Inoue lectured.

"Yes."

The two of them then marched together cheering "Hurray, bluetooth inventors!"

They prayed together by the temple.

"There are a still a lot of people who pray in shrines like this," Rukia marvelled as she looked around.

"You must have a shrine inside your house, huh," Ichigo said.

"Y-yeah. We didn't have to travel too far," Rukia replied with a warm smile. "But the journey sort of made it all more meaningful. And praying together with everyone is so much better."

Ichigo stared at Rukia, just noticing her flushed face. "Are you really alright?" he asked. But before he heard Rukia answer, Rukia ran over to take a picture of the other three member of their team who found a stall with painted masks.

Their next stop was the hill park. The climb was tiresome. Inoue seems energetic enough to lead the group through the climb.

"Her weird candy must really have some magic, look at her energy," Uryuu said as Tatsuki helped him up the hill.

Ichigo turned to find Rukia falling further behind. He turned back and noticed her knees shaking. Her face seems more flushed and had gone pale even. She was breathing heavily as well. Ichigo placed the back of his hand on Rukia's forehead.

"You're burning with fever!" Ichigo almost exclaimed.

"Shh!" Rukia said putting her hands on top of Ichigo's mouth. "I shouldn't make them worry. I can handle myself. Go on ahead."

"Baka! What if something bad happens to you!" Ichigo reprimanded but stopped when he realized something.

"You really want to go to this field trip that badly?"

Rukia just gazed back at him.

"What are you doing?" Rukia said when she saw Ichigo sitting with his back in front of her.

"I'll carry you up this hill," Ichigo replied.

"Baka! They'll just worry even more. You're too obvious. When they see you carrying me, they'll ask questions! How can I be sure you won't tell them that I'm sick."

"I won't. Besides, I'll just piggy back you round that bend over there. I'll put you down before they see me carrying you."

Rukia sighed. Ichigo thought she would still refuse but realized he was wrong when he felt her warmth the moment she placed her arms over his shoulders. Ichigo stood slowly before securing Rukia's legs in his arms.

They trekked silently up the hill which seems a bit empty by then.

"Uryuu's plan was right. The others must have gone here earlier," but he didn't hear Rukia reply. HE just felt her warm breath at the back of his head.

"Hey Rukia, are you asleep?"

Still no reply. The trek was silent until he heard the sound of a motorcycle riding towards them. He walked to the side when the motorcycle, which turned out to be a tricylcle stopped beside them.

"Why don't you two ride with me up the hill. I'll be delivering some supplies to the canteen at the hill park," offered the beefy old driiver.

"Thanks a lot," Ichigo replied.

Ichigo positioned Rukia between him and the driver. Rukia woke up because of the sudden change in position.

"What happened? Is the trip over?" she asked hysterically.

"Relax~ I was carrying you up the hill when you dozed off. Just in time, this kind man offered us a ride," Ichigo explained.

The driver chuckled. "You two are such a funny couple."

"We're not a couple!" The two chorused.

"I'm glad the little lady seem to have regained her energy," the driver commented. Rukia blushed. "I'm sorry. It's just that I frequently see couples going up this hill. Some of them having their photos taken for some pre- wedding ritual of some sort."

"Wow!" Rukia exclaimed upon seeing the view which was obstructed earlier by the trees. "It's so pretty!"

"It really is," Ichigo agreed.

The hill was high enough to give them a good view of the entire city and a big ocean ahead. It also has a great view of Mt. Fuji that day.

"You were really right Uryuu," Inoue said. "Because of the rain last night, we have this wonderful weather ahead." She was still energetically leading their group up the hike.

"Hang in there, Ishida," Tatsuki cheered the drying Uryuu.

"Hey guys!"

The three turned to see Ichigo and Rukia waving at them from the delivery tricycle.

"They're our friends, you could let us down here," Ichigo said.

"Or, we could take them with us," said the driver.

"Thank you!" Rukia said. She waved for the three to come.

Their group arrived safely at the hilltop, just in time for lunch. They ate at the canteen where the old man delivered the supplies. They were also joined by the old man who told them about the best places to buy cheaper souvenirs, but of good quality. During meal time, Ichigo kept on gazing at Rukia who seem to have been getting paler, but still trying to show everyone an energetic version of herself.

"You must be schoolmates of the group which came here earlier this morning," greeted the server at the canteen, who turned out to be the driver's wife.

"Yeah, we came to the shrine first before going here," Tatsuki said, after taking a good sip of soup.

"Oh, what nice kids to pay respects at the shrine first," commended the driver and the server.

Uryuu's eyeglasses glinted as he silently ate his food with poise.

The group took more pictures at the hill park. They also had some pictures taken with the driver, Mr. Koichi; and some of the park staff. Mr. Koichi offered to give them a ride to the souvenir shop near the Onsen where their school is staying which their group gladly accepted.

Ichigo bought some delicacies and key chains for his sisters. Rukia seem to have her energy back again after seeing the long array of chappy accessories which are made out of indigenous materials. She bought a bracelet for herself and two more for Karin and Yuzu. She also bought lots of chappy key chains wherein she asked the vendor to engrave the names of the members of the 13th Squad in each.

"They could attach to their Zanpakuto," she thought happily.

"Wouldn't that get destroyed when they call their bankai," Ichigo said.

"Mind your own business Ichigo. You're just jealous 'cause I'm not buying you any souvenirs," Rukia said after punching Ichigo on his shoulder.

"I'm just saying my opinion, no need to be so sensitive!" Ichigo replied as he walked towards the other corner of the souvenir shop.

"Bickering as usual," Uryuu commented as he carried his own bulk of souvenir to the counter.

"I thought they were unusually silent earlier, but I guess that was just my imagination," Tatsuki added.

"You have to tell me the secret ingredient to this candy," Inoue pleaded the vendor.

"It's a secret Ma'am," smiled the vendor. Then she moved her face closer to Inoue to whisper, "if you're planning to make the man you love fall for you, all you have to do is put lots of love in whatever you cook. Eventually, he'll know what you feel."

"Really!" Inoue exclaimed.

"Uhuh!"

They left the souvenir shop with bags which Ichigo offered to carry. Uryuu nodded him a silent thanks. When they arrived at the Onsen, they joined their other friends and decided to take a bath together at the hot spring before dinner, girls on the right side where the entrance is marked by pink Onsen curtain while the boys on the left with the blue.

"Hurry up Ichigo!" called Yamano.

Ichigo locked his phone and left it in their room.

"Who are you texting? Do you have a girlfriend? And you're not telling me! How could you?" Yamano sulked as they walked.

"If it's a girlfriend, all the more you don't have any reason to meddle Yamano," Mashid

A commented.

"He's right," Chad added.

Yamano sulked even more.

"Let me seeeeee!" the red- haired girl with glasses exclaimed. Tatsuki hit her in the head. "I am pleased to announce that all of you are now safe from this perv machine," Tatsuki announced.

The girls chatter can be easily heard over the boy's side which was divided by a high and thick wooden wall.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked when he saw Yamano and the other guys sitting close, with their ears towards the wall.

"Shhh~" the boys chorused.

"It's Inoue's turn," whispered one of the boys.

"So Inoue, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Of course not."

"Yes~" the boys whispered.

"Then what kind of guys do you like?"

"Me… Hmmm… I like guys who are tall,"

"Nooo~" Yamano and other short guys sulked.

"strong…"

The boys turned to Chad.

"and will never leave his friends behind."

"I still have a chance," Yamano whispered.

"That's the spirit man!" cheered the other short boys.

"What about you Rukia- chan?"

"Oh my, it's Rukia- chan's turn!" The entire boy's side became really silent.

"Rukia- chan," repeated the girl on the other side.

"Where did she go?"

"She was beside me a minute ago."

"Oh no! Rukia!"

It was Inoue's voice that stood out. Ichigo and his friends got off the hot spring and dressed up.

"What's going on there!" Ichigo bellowed.

Tatsuki and Inoue came out with an unconscious Rukia.

"I'll go call teacher," Uryuu said.

"Wait~" Rukia whispered before losing consciousness again.

"Don't worry, she just fainted. Probably due to the heat," Tatsuki assured the others.

"She's right," Ichigo said. "No need to bother the teacher, she'll be fine now. Everybody please go back to what you're doing."

The others reluctantly returned to their respective Onsens.

"I'll take her," Tatsuki carefully transferred Rukia to Ichigo's more capable arms.

"I'll need your help." Tatsuki and Inoue led Ichigo to their room, where Rukia is also staying.

"We've all been fooled," Ichigo said as he stared sadly at the sleeping Rukia. "I only realized when we're already at the hill park."

"Why didn't you tell us," Tatsuki asked.

"She doesn't want to make us worry," Ichigo said.

"Kuchiki-san really wants to spend time with us."

Tatsuki smiled. "I remembered yesterday when she asked me where the library is. I thought she was just kidding. But it seems like she was researching on something. She told me 'That stupid Ichigo is useless when you ask him these kinds of things."

Ichigo remembered when Rukia poked him and realized she must have been trying to ask him the same question.

"So that's where she was going yesterday!" Inoue exclaimed.

"Let's let her rest for now. The teacher might worry. Let's just tell her she went to sleep," Ichigo said.

And that's what they did.

Later that night Rukia woke up. She looked around and saw the other girls sleeping. She felt a little bit better and decided to take a walk without her gigai.

She found herself sitting at the roof and watching the view. The onsen has a view of the hill park and it's even more mesmerizing under the moonlight.

"Feeling better?"

She almost tumbled off the roof when she heard Ichigo's voice.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm on the field trip too, remember."

"Baka! I'm not that sick to forget such a detail! I mean here, in this rooftop at this time of the night."

"What about you?" Ichigo replied as he walked towards Rukia and sat beside her.

They looked at each other, silently for a while.

"So field trips are like this. I've had so much fun," Rukia replied. "I'll definitely recommend this as a team building activity to my Captain."  
>"I'm sorry, about yesterday, you know, what I said."<p>

"I'm used to it Ichigo. I thought we had a silent agreement about it. You don't have to ask for any apologies."

"But I want to. It brought you to all these troubles."

Rukia elbowed him. "Shut up, baka. You're ruining the moment."

And the two of them sat silently watching the stars and the great view from the rooftop.

Or 'maybe not…

"I woke up late last night because of some bickering cats on the roof," Yamano said as he yawned in his seat. "Hey Ichigo! You aren't even listening!"

"Let him sleep Asano," said Mashida. "Or maybe you want to be punched in the face."

"Kuchiki- san, do you want to have some-" Inoue said, but stopped when she saw Rukia sleeping with a smile on her face. She took Rukia's head and let it rest on her shoulder. She faced Tatsuki who took a photo of sleeping Rukia.

After the trip…

"What are you crying for?" Karin asked her dad.

"It's just that I'm so happy to ever receive this souvenir from Rukia- chan. She's so sweet not like my useless son," Isshin sobbed.

"Oh Masaki! You should be here in this moment so you yourself could tell your son to never let Rukia- chan go. To always let her wear a helmet. For if one day, she accidentally bumps to something and wake up, she might realize she's been with the wrong guy all along," Isshin monologued in front of Masaki's photo.

"Shut up dad!" Ichigo exclaimed.


End file.
